


Luxury

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathtubs, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha enjoys a little down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

Steam rose from the water, filling the small bathroom. 

Natasha stepped into the hot water, sinking down until she was submerged to her breasts. She sighed, feeling her muscles start to relax from the heat. She tipped her head back against the tub’s edge. The scent of the bubble bath she’d poured in filled the air, adding to her pleasure.

She rarely got to enjoy herself like this. Extended downtime outside of a serious injury, was rare. So she wallowed in the tub, enjoying the feel of the water against her skin as her hands made abstract patterns through it. 

Sinking further down, Natasha moved her hands to rest on her thighs. She traced over the soft skin, feeling the years of training and fighting in the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. She sighed, her mind blissfully blank as she focused only on the feel of her hands on her body. 

There was no need to rush or even call up one of her favourite fantasies. Instead, there was only the water against her skin, the heat sinking deep into her joints and muscles, and the sensation of her fingers sliding up over her stomach and breasts. She moaned as she teased her nipples into hard peaks, spikes of heat filling her belly and lower. 

Water sloshed over the edge of the tub as she slid one hand between her thighs. Time slipped away until there was only the slow growing pleasure gradually tightening until she fell over the edge in one long shuddering moment. 

She came back to her surroundings slowly, just as the water started to cool. With one last contented sigh, Natasha rose and stepped out of the tub. She dried off with a large, plush towel before donning her terry cloth bathrobe. 

She still had another two days off in which she didn’t have to do anything but pamper herself.


End file.
